The Game of Fiore
by Furious Ghostfire
Summary: When Lucy is sent into the hunger games, who will be her biggest threat? Will it be the careers, or will it be her own love? Nalu 4 ever! Rated T for violence. I do not own Fairy Tail or Hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Wassup? this is my first fanfic, and Plz do review and stuff. :D Enjoy!**

Lucy was scared.

She's scared of the reaping day, the Hunger games, even Fiore.

She's scared of Everything.

She was the mayor's daughter, which she was happy about, since a lot of people in district 12, the worst district ever, seems to be hungry. Some even starve.

She's made it since she's 12 years old. Now that she's 16, only 1 year until no more hunger games forever, she was **so **nervous.

She tried to think of the good stuff about life.

But she can't.

Finally the reaping time has come.

"Lucy! let me dress you up for reaping!" yelled Virgo. Virgo was one of her spirits. She was faithful and loyal. One good thing about Lucy: She could use magic, since she was the mayor's daughter. She uses Celestial magic. When she swung one of her keys, she would summon a spirit.

She watched herself in the mirror. Her eyes shining in the dim light of her room, in the mirror, she looked confident and good. Not showing anything from her heart.

The mayor told Lucy that it was time to go, so she went on. The cold breeze blew on her face, she was ready.

They gathered around the field that used to be the black market. She waited for Effie Trinket went on the stage, and Effie read loudly:

"The hunger games is a reminder of ..."

"Blah blah blah, JUST GET TO THE POINT IF I COULD GO HOME OR NOT!"thought Lucy.

"Ladies first..."

"Finally" She thought

" This year's female tribute would be..."

"Lucy tightened her breath, waiting to hear a friend's name.

"Lucy Heartfiillia!"

Wait... was that my name? a thought went through her head.

Oh Balls...

"Come on up, don't be shy."

She walked to the stage, struggling to keep her tears in her eyes, her eyes are watering so badly. If only she could run...

Effie Trinket then called out the male tribute's name:"Natsu Dragneel!"

She watched as a pink haired boy walked up, he had a perfect pokerface. He stood about 6 foot 1, and was well built.

She wished that she could be as calm as Natsu.

Effie then smiled, and pulled both of them in the train.

The only thought that went through her mind is:" Why is my childhood crush in the hunger games with me? God, you could be so unfair sometimes!"

She locked herself in the train bathroom and started crying.

Why... why am I the tribute... I didn't even get the time for saying goodbye...

After an hour or so, she finally came out of the bathroom, and noticed that the train has moved away far before she noticed it.

She was thinking that she did not even stand a chance, since the people from district 1,2,and 4 are incredibly overpowered. Their magic levels are high,and far beyond her level.

She was thinking when their mentor came in with Natsu. Their mentor was about 30 years old, he stood about 6 foot 3, had a long scar on his face, and he too, was blonde.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Laxus Dreyar, your mentor."

"Hello, Luigi, my name is Natsu!"

"My name is not Luigi!"

"..." Natsu was about to speak when Laxus interrupted:"Let's go to the dinning room, we can talk there."

They went to the dinning room, and on the table was the best food she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't even name them.

Natsu went Beast Mode on the food, while Effie Trinket came in.

"Boy, boy, he **needs** to work on his table manners." She muttered to herself.

"**Mmmmm, The Fooud heeere ish shooo Naice**..."

"Lucy," Started Laxus." I want to know something about both of you. You, Natsu, being a Dragon slayer, like me, obviously has a chance of winning. But... you, Lucy... something tells me that you are more then a weak little girl. What kind of magic do you use?"

Natsu was a dragonslayer? She thought.

"Um, I use celestial spirit magic."

"Good to know, Lucy. So... what is your strongest key?"

"Probably Leo or Aquarius."

Lucy thought Natsu was being left out, but he seems perfectly fine with it, as long as they don't touch his food.

She and Laxus talked about how to win the whole afternoon. Laxus was quite amazed of how many golden keys she had.

"These must be Layla's. There's only twelve of them in the whole world!"

Again, a subject she did not want to talk about. But she only nodded.

The last question she asked before she went to bed is...

"What is a dragon slayer?"

"A dragon slayer is a man, trained by a dragon, to kill dragons. I myself is an electric dragon slayer. Natsu is a Fire dragon slayer. I have a piece of crystal in me, to make me a dragon slayer. But Natsu... He is really something else. He was raised by a dragon.

"R...raised by a Dragon?"

"Yeah. Impressive right?" Natsu said, finally stopped stuffing himself with food.

"Yeah." Lucy said, before she stood up and said she was sleepy.

"Ok, Lucy, the train will arrive tomorrow at the capital."

She wished them good night and went to bed, after taking a shower. The shower here first poured lemon flavoured shampoo on her, and then hot water hit her.

By the time she got out, it was already nine.

She went into her bed, and started thinking about today's event.

So... If I am going to win, I need to know people's weaknesses, Natsu is afraid of transportation, but on this train, it is so steady that Natsu does not even feel it. Maybe in the arena, there would be cars? No, I'm just thinking about random stuff now... I think District 1 is where the nicest looking tributes are. That's how they win. They get sponsers. District 2 and 4 are just simply fierce and tough. District 2 provides guns, swords, and soldiers. District 4 provides fish, which when they catch fish, it involves a trident, a net, and some knife throwing. I can only summon spirits, and I'm not tall either...

Finally drowsiness took over and she slept till daybreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey you guys! I'm back with a full chapter two! I am happy about the only review and fav and follows! The next update will be after 5 reviews. Can we do it? I think we can! One of you asked me to have natsu and Lucy to interact more, so it will happen!**

Knock knock.

The first sound that Lucy heard was a knock on the door.

"Lucy! are you awake yet?"

"Yes... what is it?"

"Well, you see, I want to know about you a little bit more, you know, so we could team up in the arena or something..."

'Oh... So he's trying to build a friendship between us... but there's only 1 winner though...' She thought.

"Are you opening the door or not? At least answer me."

"Ok... I'm coming..."

She opened the door and saw Natsu, perfectly dressed for meeting with the capital.

"Oh sorry Lucy, I thought you were dressed up..." Natsu put his hand on his eyes, which would have been nice, if he was not peeking through the holes.

"Natsu!"

"What? Nice dragon PJs, by the way."

Lucy blushed, she bought them when she was little, and they had special enchants on them to grow with the owner. It was comfortable wearing them.

"Just... give me some space, let me dress up and stuff..."

"Sure Luce, whatever you say.

Lucy went in the bathroom and started taking her clothes off. She thought about what Natsu just said. "Sure Luce, whatever you say." He just called her : Luce. Great. Her childhood crush just gave her a nickname before they even got to know each other. What if they were the only two left? Will she scarifice herself? Will she?

She dressed up in the clothe that she got here with. The purple fabric shining in the sunlight. She went to the Dinning room and saw everybody there.

"In a short amount of time, you will reach capital. The police will hand you to the officials for the first look. Then, they will send you to your stylists, and they will dress you up, whatever they do, just listen." said Laxus.

They nodded as the tension ini the room built up. Laxus seems to notice it, because he made a face and said:''No worries, they won't bite."

Lucy thought that their mentor was awesome. Giving them directions to do everything correctly.

A few minutes later, the tributes went off the train and met the officials. They studied them like they were pieces of meat about to be served.

Lucy could feel the tempreture rising as Natsu's rage rose. They were called, one by one, to their stylists. Lucy's stylist was a red haired woman, she had a beautiful body, with full blossoms and curves. She introduced herself:"Hello, Lucy. I'm your stylist, Erza Scarlett."

Erza told Lucy her plan. "We both know what Natsu could do. So, you are going to take a bath in my special shampoo. This kind of shampoo prevents fire damage. Then, I'm going to dress you up as a warrior, putting flammable chemicals on the armor. Natsu will set fire on you and himself. Don't worry about being Naked. The warrior costume won't burn, it's called the flame empress armor."

Oh, she wasn't worried about being naked. She was worried about being burnt alive.

After an hour...

"I look amazing! Thank you Erza! Thank you!"

Standing in the mirror was a confident girl, she was suited in black and red armor, her blonde hair flowing behind her, she held a sword, a black red sword, she looked like flames.

"Wow, so am I supposed to wear this when I get on to the chariot?" She asked.

"Yes, Hon."

"Isn't Natsu motion sick?"

"No worries Lucy, Natsu has his pills."

"Oh..."

"Are you worried about him?" Erza asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah." blurted Lucy, she thought about it for a second or so, and realized that she was making a scene.

Erza chuckled. "You two will be the Star crossed lovers from district twelve!"

Laxus walked in."Oh, don't mind Erza, she's just a matchmaker. Making matches even when you are about to enter Hunger games." He glared at Erza.

They walked on the Chariot as the gamemakers read out the tribute's names. Natsu secretly grabbed her hand.

"District 1 : Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss!" Lucy was Shocked as the white haired siblings came up. Siblings? That's so sad!

"District 2 : Gajeel Redfox and Evergreen!"

"District 3 : Levy Mcgarden and ...!"

"District 4 : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster!"

"District 5 : Lisanna and ...!"

"District 6:... and ...!"

"District 7: Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt!"

"District 8:...!"

"District 9: Jura Neekis and Cana Alberona!

"District 10: ...!"

"District 11:...!

"District 12: Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy tightened as she heard her name. She tried to smile, at first, the smile was very hard, but after that, the smile became a victorious laugh. She waved at her audience and blew kisses.

Natsu lit himself on fire.

That's when Lucy's smile froze. She closed her eyes, waiting to be burnt. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes again and was very surprised to see that she was on fire. She felt warm, but not burnt.

An hour later...

They were at dinner when she told Natsu that she was afraid of his fire.

Natsu simply said:"Why would I want to burn you? You're so pretty!"

That thought haunted her the whole night.

**A/N: Wow, finally the tributes came, Huh? Plz review. Once we reach 5 I'll start updating again! Thank you all! Enjoy!**


End file.
